Distracted
by morellanos
Summary: NCIS's Timothy Mcgee finally meets the woman of his dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ncis or any of the characters._

Distracted

by: Melody Orellana

At NCIS, everyone was working hard as usaully. They just finished a three day investigation involving a terrorist and were working on their reports.

"..finally" Tim saved the report and laid back in his chair. A few minutes later the whole team finished.

"Gibbs" called Tony

"Go home..lay in your beds" He said reading some papers. Everyone got up, grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator.

Tim was happy to be home and so was Jethro. Jethro was at Tim's friend Matt's house for the last three days and was jumping around in joy to be back home. Tim fed him, took a shower and went to bed but as soon as he closed his eyes the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Tim"

"Hi Tim I'm sorry to call you so late" It was his sister Sarah.

"Sarah...Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just need you to do me a favor."

"Sure as long as it's not right know"

"Yeah it's for tomorrow. Can you go to a music store called 'Symphony' on ram street? I need to place an order for a piano."

"Ya , you told me you were going to learn to play but why didnt you call?"

"I tried but it didn't go through and I have a big test to study for so I won't be able to go, beside you live a few blocks away from it so."

"Ya I can go."

"thank you so much, Tim."

"Your welcome..." He yawned "Night"

"Night" he hung up the phone and went to sleep.

On Tim's lunch he went over to the music shop. It was a nice looking store.

"Hello, may I help you." Tim turned toward a woman, she had neck high straight brown hair and a beautiful smile.

"Hi I'm Tim." he said smiling as she shook his hand.

"Amy, This is my store"

"Wow really?"

"Ya" She smiled at him.

"well, My sister wanted to place an order but she said the phone wasn't working."

"Sorry about that the connection here is bad, we're hoping to get it fixed soon" They stared into each others eyes, flirtatiously. "Um..yeah so...whats the order for?"

"A piano..here I have the info" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She grabbed the paper and walked to the cash register.

" OK so you want it to go to this address." She pointed to the paper.

"Yes" she typed in afew things.

"Alright the order should get to her in a few weeks."

"OK good." He blushed. "um...do you want to..you know go out."

She smiled "Ya I would love to here's my number." She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "have a good day" She said.

"You too." He blushed again and left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Three days later_

Tim and Amy were enjoying a nice Dinner at a three stars restaurant. Tim told her about his life as an investigator but didn't tell her were he worked, especially since what happened with his last girlfriend who tried to kill him. He told her about his liking for jazz and writing.

"What's your book called?" Amy asked him.

"Deep Six" Tim continued to tell her what it was about.

"I'll have to look it up...I also wrote a book"

"You did what's it called?"

"Capricorns. Its about a group of teens who are all born on January 15, 1994, and they start a cult"

"What do they do"

"They steal stuff." She giggled.

"So what instruments do you play?"

"I play alot of instruments I mainly play piano and drums." They smiled at each other. " I like you, Tim alot and I want to see you more" Tim blushed

"I like you too. How bout we finish early and rent a movie and go to my place?"

"Thats sound perfect."

Amy didn't want to watch a sappy love movie so they watched Iron man. Out of all things to watch. They sat on Tims couch and cuddled together. When the movie was over Tim took Amy home, he kissed her good night and went on home.

"Probie" Tony said as he got off the elevator and sat at his desk.

"I'm guessing you had a good weekend"

"Yessiree, I spent my weekend with a beautiful woman"

"How much did she cost?" Ziva asked, grinning

"Nothing, she wasn't a hooker, Ziva, thats for Elflord" He looked at Tim. "You need to go out on a date, Probie cause a weekend full of Dungeons and dragons is not going to help you"

"Actually, I also spent the weekend with a girl" Tony and Ziva glanced at each other and walked to Mcgee's desk as Mcgee pulled out his phone.

"Here she is." He showed them a picture of him and Amy sitting on his couch.

"Wow Tim she's beautiful" Ziva said.

"And young" Tony said staring at the photo. " She's what 25?"

"29" Tony was amazed how young she looked

"I give you probs, Probie."

"Thanks." Gibbs suddenly comes into the room.

"Stop chatting we got a dead marine." Every got up and went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team took their place in Petty officer Charles Dukin's house. Everyone was doing their job when Tony walked up to Tim.

"So Tim when are we going to meet the lucky lady?" Tim looked at him.

"Never"

"A little hostile there, Mcgoo. I'm not going to try steal her." Tim went back to taking photos. " Haven't you realized every relationship you been with was a total disaster because they didn't meet us... or meet us soon enough."

"He has a point ,Mcgee." Ziva said. Tim looked up at both of them.

"Fine we can all go out to drink."

"Tonight it is" Tony said.

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

" it's best to meet her sooner or later right?" Tim sighed. "We carpooling?" Tim looked at Tony angrily and sighed again.

"Fine but I need to make a stop to pick up Amy from work"

"can't wait to see her job." Ziva said.

Tim drove into the 'Symphony' parking lot with Tony and Ziva also in the car. They walked into the music store and stopped at the cash register.

" hello how may I help you...Tim" A lady said turning around.

"Mandy...Do you know where Amy is."

"Piano section." She said pionting behind her. They walked over there to see a woman playing on the piano a piece by beethoven.

"Amy" The woman turned around stopping the song.

"Tim." she walked over to him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah" she grabbed her bag by the piano.

Everyone was at the bar enjoying themselves. Tony and Ziva were very fond of Amy and were surprised of how good of a match her and Tim were. Soon it got late and Tim dropped off Tony and Ziva at NCIS to get their cars and took Amy home with him. Tim and Amy got closer as it got darker, to never realized that in a few years from now they would get married and have a little girl named Sasha. This night was the night they truly fell in love.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story.<p> 


End file.
